


That Lost Gal Out of Time - Lost Boys-

by Dekusdante



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Everyone/same OC, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friendship/Love, Humor, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekusdante/pseuds/Dekusdante
Summary: You know the last thing that Kiyoshi had ever expected to happen in her life time was to end up magically teleported into a movie. But then again no one really knows what happens after you die. Know don't worry Kiyoshi lived a long lonely but happy life, living to be 81 before her body finally gave out on her  on the year 2077. She thought she was closing her eyes for the last time, so imagine her surprise when she not only woke up in the year 1987 but also in a well known place called Santa Carla!  How will she manage not only being in a movie/place that isn't supposed to be real but also finding out she is the adopted into the Emerson family.





	1. Chapter 1

You know the day I died I thought I would see a number of things. One being maybe a white or red light at the end of a long tunnel or maybe just darkness. So imagine my surprise when I didn't see none of that but what I did see was the wall to a bed room. At first I was confused since I was positive I was originally on my death bed in the hospital. So how did I end up in a bed room, not to mention that I felt amazing, not weak or tired like before. 

Slowly pushing myself up from the bed I was on while quickly closing my eyes since my head started to hurt a little from the sudden movement only to jump in shock when I saw that my hand looked way younger then it was supposed to be.

"W..What," I mumbled in shock and it only grow worse when even my voice sounded younger then it was originally. Slowly getting up I slowly made my way towards the mirror that sat on the dresser that was in front of the bed I was just lying on. There in the mirror was a girl I only remember from pictures of my past. 

"I..I'm young again, I'm young again," I mumbled in shock before I was hit with a wave of memories that I can only assume are the memories of my life in this world so far. 

"This is like one of those fanfics I used to read as a teenager," I mumbled with a small chuckle while collapsing on the bed behind me...

'Well as far as I know I am currently in the guess room of my adoptive grandpa's house waiting for my aunt and her two sons to show up to help out with the move. And surprise, surprise I am in a movie and here is a hint. 

My aunt name is Lucy Emerson and her two sons are named Michael and Sam Emerson. If you guessed the Lost Boys then you are correct! Just the thought of the Lost Boys or in this case Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David makes me giggle at the cool dudes who in my opinion got screwed over by Max's plan. 

'Well this time I hope that I can prevent them from dying cause that part of the movie really bummed me out like no tomorrow. With one last sigh I gave a silent prayer to my family I left behind in my original world along with the family I can't join in the afterlife before getting up to prepare breakfast for my grandpa in this world. 

"Hey gramps," I said with a lazy smile as I walked into the kitchen to start cooking since from my memories I always made sure to get up early so that I could drive here to prepare food for him since if I didn't he would mostly eat double stuffed oreos and root beer all day everyday.

"Hey kiddo," He said while never taking his eyes away from his TV guide which is something I never understood, not from my original life or the life I apparently lived here. 

'I really need to get him a TV,' I thought while shaking my head as I prepared breakfast while silently wondering when Lucy and the others are going to show up. 

'Man I can remember the key parts of the movie but I am still a little rusty on it,' I thought while silently pouting at my crappy memory. After both serving and eating breakfast, [I may helped myself to another plate...what I like to eat] I headed outside and smiled when I saw my car...dude I have a car!

'Dude I am what 20 years old! I didn't even get my first car tell I was 27 years old!' I thought with a large grin on my face before it flattered a little since I remember that my mom and little sister was with me during that time....it was amazing and happy. Life was always happy with my family even thought I never got a lover or had kids I was always happy with just being with my family.' I thought while wiping away a tear that fell from my eye while attempting to ignore the tightening of my through as the need to cry grew. Luckily I was able to push it down since I know they are happy were ever they are and are hopefully waiting for me. 

Taking a deep breath I slowly walked towards my car and was already impressed with what I saw. Now I don't know anything about cars but I can tell you that it was 1970 chevrolet Chevelle.

"My oh, my what a beauty," I mumbled with a smile as I ran my hand over the hood as I walked along it before opening the door and getting in, and just like the last time I could only sit it silence as a smile formed on my face.

"This is my car. This is my car," I repeated from the exact words I said from my original life. Taking another deep breath I put the key into the ignition and cranked the car on, which caused me to smile as it released a soft purr as it came to life.

With one last smile I pulled off, planning on driving around a little before returning, Hopefully the Emersons will be here when I come back.


	2. The Emersons and First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so I decided to post two chapters XD

After I got back from my drive I was happy to see that I made it just in time since I could see Michael and Sam carrying some boxes up into the house, only pausing when they saw me pulling up.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" I asked while grinning at the two. 

"Oh could be better if someone came and help out," Sam said sarcastically causing me to fake a gasp.

"Oh my, well hopefully someone would come and donate their time to help you out," I said with a dramatic sigh, causing Sam to groan in annoyance while Michael shook his head at the two of us. 

"I believe that you were that someone Kiyoshi," Michael said with a grin as he shifted the box he was holding into a more comfortable position.

"Wait what! I plead the fifth!" I shouted while pointing an accusing finger at him. 

"Oh no, sweety I too recall you saying you will help out," Lucy said as she walked back out the house while placing her hands on her hips while giving me a smile that stated that I had no way of getting out of this.

"Fiiine, but only because I love you guys," I said while reluctantly getting out of my car while making sure to lock it, before heading over to help out. 

"So did gramps pull the, 'hey I'm dead,' thing with you guys yet?" I asked as I cared a box up the stairs and into the living room.

"Wait, don't tell me this is something he does all the time," Sam said while looking at me with a look of disbelief causing me to chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea. It's his favorite way of greeting visitors," I told him as I leaned on the door frame as Michael brought in the last box.

"Well that's everything," he said with a tired sigh as he placed the box on the floor. Looking closer I saw that it was a box filled to the brim with comics. 

'Almost as much as I had...well then again in my original life I had bookshelves full of both Manga and horror/adventure books, while in this life those bookshelves are filled with comics as well. This reminds me that I'll have to head home to check out the place since even though I can remember it , I can't help the need to clarify it.

"This place is kind of cool," Michael said while looking around the living room which I too have to admit looked pretty cool.

"I'm so excited I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it," Sam said in a sarcastic tone causing me to roll my eyes while holding in a chuckle.

"Will you give mom a break?" Michael asked as the two headed into the kitchen and onto the back porch, while Sam complained about there not being a TV anywhere.

This caused me to chuckle while I decided to leave them alone and move to take a seat in the living room while waiting for them to finish since if I recall correctly then they will be heading to the boardwalk soon. Closing my eyes I proceeded to take a small nap as I waited.

\--------------------------

'Can't believe I slept through dinner,' I thought with a pout as I followed behind Lucy and the others in their Rover. Parking the car I quickly hoped out and headed over towards where the others was waiting.

"So what's everyone's plans for the day?" I asked as I stood next to Sam, while playfully messing up his hair which caused him to whine in protest.

"Well I'm going to go job searching although I don't know what the boys are planning on doing," Lucy said before looking over towards her two sons. 

"Most likely going to walk around for a little while," Michael said with a smile as he bumped shoulders with Sam causing him to groan in annoyance once more.

"What is this? Pick on Sammy day?" Sam said while rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well alright then, just make sure to be safe and remember we are leaving at 10 so don't be late," Lucy said before she began on her way.

Smiling I turned to the two.   
"So where to first dudes?" I asked while throwing my arms around their shoulders while silently cursing my height since I had to stand on my tippy toes for Michael.

"I guess we can check out the concert that's happening down by the beach," Michael said which me and Sam agreed to before following him towards the destination.

On our arrival, I instantly noticed that a band that i failed to recognize was preforming and well for reasons beyond me I could not understand why people were losing their mind because of it.  
[I actually love both the song and 90% of the back in the day music XD so it hurts to write this]

'Man music sucks now, I can't wait for the 2000s,' I thought bitterly while silently wishing for Halsey, Fall Out Boy, Run the Jewels, and all of the other 2000s.

As the loud rock band continued to play, we continued to move through the crowd until Michael suddenly froze. 

'He must have spotted Star,' I thought while also recalling that this was the moment that started everything....well that and Max meeting Lucy....As screw it, the Emersons were screwed the moment they moved here. 

Looking around I spotted both her and Laddie in the crowd, and from her expression she spotted us as well. After exchanging Twilight stares the first to look away was Star as she grabbed Laddie and made her escape.

And like in the movie Michael turned into a man on a mission and followed after her leaving us to struggle to keep us. 

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked as he too struggled to keep up with Michael's quick steps.

"Nowhere," was all he said as he was too focused on keeping up with Star.

"Then what's the rush? You're chasing that girl, why don't you just admit it? I'm at the mercy of your sex glands!" Sam said while rolling his eyes causing me to chuckle.

"Dude its perfectly normal for a person to go on the 'hunt' or 'quest' for the almighty booty," i said while adding air quotes while making my voice sound Spanish while also adding.   
"You too will learn that the 'quest' is most important when it comes to 'hunting' the booty, one day you too will go on this journey....hopefully you wouldn't be as creepy or stalkerish as your brother." 

It was then that Michael turned around with a glare. 

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" He asked frown in place. It was then that Sam noticed that we was in front of the Comic Book store that was ran by the Frog brothers.

"As a matter of fact I do," was all Sam said before heading inside, leaving Michael to turn to me.

"Nope man, you are stuck with me," I said with a grin before throwing my arm around his shoulder and saying, "Know on with the quest for that booottaaayy~!" which caused him to roll his eyes at my humor before continuing to follow Star.

It didn't take long before she noticed us and stopped to confront us.

"Are you following me?" She asked turning to look at the two of us.

"Well, I....." Michael started not knowing how to answer her question, while I was next to him nodding my head off with a large smile on my face while not so quietly saying. 

"Yes, yes he was." This caused a small smile to form on her face.

"Did you want to talk to me?" She asked. This alone made me ship the two so hard,like man they are so cute....and dorky.

"Well...yeah, sure," He answered finally while shooting me a glare as he elbowed me causing me to chuckle. As the two were attempting to have a conversation I turned towards Laddie who has been quiet the whole time and gave him a friendly smile which he returned shyly.

"Hey little dude, do you like chocolate?" I asked while pulling out a chocolate bar that I carried around since from what I can remember from my previous life and this life I have/am been a diabetic in both.

Once Laddie saw the candy bar his smile brighten as he nodded excitedly. As I handed it to him I noticed Sammy running up with a comic in his hand. 

"Mom's here, let's go" he said while holding the obvious vampire comic in his hand...apparently Laddie noticed it as well. 

"Nice talking to you," Star said sweetly before both her and Laddie left leaving Michael to stare after her in longing.

"Dang she knows how to bring them in," I said before turning to follow Michael and Sam towards where Lucy was and watched as Michael argued with her.

"It's early. Why do we have to go home?" He asked clearly hoping to be able to find Star again.

"Bring your own wheels tomorrow night and you can stay for as long as you want," Lucy said before adding, "Well at lease til 11:30."

"I'll hitch," Michael tried to reason but Lucy wasn't hearing it.

"Oh, no you won't," She said before I stepped in.

"Um, I can drop him off," I said causing Michael to give me a grateful look while Lucy sighed in defeat before nodding which lead to Michael running back into he crowd.

"He met a girl," Sam said while I said.

"He's on a booty quest," with a straight face before quickly following Michael before they could say something.

It took me a minute to catch up but I managed too and just in time since Michael was currently watching Star get on the behind David on his motorcycle. As this was happening they all looked towards Michael then me when I moved to stand next to him. 

Smiling while giving them a small wave which to my surprise was returned...well Paul returned it, Marko just smiled, Dwayne nodded, and David just smirk before gunning their engines and riding off. Well not before Star was able to throw a smile Michael's way.

"Come on man, you'll get her next time," I said before leading him away while looking forward to tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------


	3. Well this is happening

Chapter 3 Well This is Happening   
The next day I woke up in my studio apartment that over looked the ocean side right next to the boardwalk. [Just imagine one of your choosing.]  
To say that I loved it was an understatement, sure it lacked my beloved loft bed but hay in it's place I get 4 attractive vampires! Anyway after making breakfast and doing everything I needed to do in the bathroom, I then proceeded to get dressed.   
After putting on my clothes I decided to waste time by switching between reading a book or watching the twilight zone on TV. 

It didn't take long before it was finally time to go and since I lived right next to the boardwalk I decided to leave my car behind. As I walked around hoping to spot Michael since if I remember correctly he was supposed to be buying a leather jacket and some shades in hopes of impressing Star.

Luckily for me it didn't take long for me to find him.

"It looks nice on you," I said as I watched him try on the leather jacket. Not expecting me Michael jumped while releasing a not so manly yelp which caused me to chuckle.

"Sup," I simply said while holding my hand up in a lazy greeting.

"Don't do that," He said while trying to stop his racing heart before giving me a smile.

"Does it really look okay?" He asked happy that he will be able to catch Star's attention.

"Yep, its like it was made for you man," I said and with that he finally bought the jacket and put it on.

"Now lets get going lover boy," I said playfully before leading him out the store. As we continued on down the street Michael spotted a piercing place causing him to pause.

'Man he really wants to impress Star,' I thought with a soft smile.

"It's all a rip-off," We heard Star say from behind us. This caused the two of us to quickly look behind us coming face to face with Star who was smiling softly.

"Hi," was all Michael could say which caused me to chuckle.

"Hey-yo Star," I said while throwing a friendly smile.

Star chuckled before volunteering to pierce Michael's ears for him, this lead to us following her along the boardwalk.

"What's your name?" Michael finally asked.

"Star," she said simply.

"Oh so your folks too?" Michael asked which caused me to face palm...well it almost did.

"What do you mean?" Star asked taking it as an insult.

"Ex-hippies. My mom was one...I came this close to being called Moon Child or Moon Beam or something." Michael said before adding after clearing his throat. "But Star's great. I like Star."

'Tch, real smooth hmm,' I thought with a smirk which earned me another elbow to the side. Man I am really starting to think that Michael can read minds.

"Me too," Star, bless her, said in hopes of freeing Michael from the hole he dug himself in.

"I'm Kiyoshi....my grandpa had a friend from the War who was in Japan and asked my mom to name me after him," I said with a smile while giving Michael a look which took him a minute to catch on to what I was hinting at.

"Oh um, I'm Michael," He said lamely which caused me to shake my head. Luckily Star is a champion for this type of thing.

"Michael's great and I like Kiyoshi," she said with a smile, while Michael returned it awkwardly at Star's playfulness while I just giggled at their cuteness. 

After that I blocked out the rest of their conversation as we walked. Eventually I was brought out of my thoughts when Michael asked me if I was okay with the two going to get something to eat.

"No, I'm good, do whatever," I answered with a smile as the three of us stood next to Michael's Honda. 

Well not that my answered mattered since it was then the Lost Boys made their dramatic entrance which caused me to pout since come on they looked pretty cool.

"Tch, only I am allowed to make cool appearances," I mumbled while crossing my arms and refusing to even look at them. Well apparently someone heard, because I heard a snicker from one of the Lost Boys.

"Where are you going?" David asked looking at Star who was standing close to Michael.

"For a ride," she said simply without moving an inch, causing David to look towards me briefly before settling his gaze on Michael who looked nervous.

"With him?" He asked in away that showed he was not impressed, before gunning his engine and letting it die down before speaking to the both of us.

"I'm David," he started before motioning towards the others.  
"Paul, Dwayne, Marko," he said before getting cut off my Laddie after he realized that David skipped him.

"Hi....I'm Laddie," he said cutely while adding a small wave which I returned with willed hand waving while saying.

"Hey-yo, I'm Kiyoshi!" I said excitedly with a large smile which he happily returned with a giggle.   
Man I love kids....when they are more cute and less bratty.

"So is that Chinese for something?" Asked Marko who was smiling with one of his hands in front of his face. ...Man he is so adorable.

"Close but it's more a Japanese name for boys, and means pure," I said while giving a lazy smile, while already knowing what the next question is going to be since even thought its in the 1980s, I am positive that they will still ask the same question.

"Wait, are you part Asian or something?" Paul asked cutting into me and Marko's conversation, not that I mind.

"Nope, my grandpa had a friend that was Japanese from the war, long story short he asked my mom to name me after him," I said simply with a shrug while the two nodded in understanding. Yet, before we could push our conversation any farther Star said.

"This is Michael.." which lead to an awkward silence while everyone mainly exchanged glances...man they are not big Michael fans.

"Well still going?" Michael asked Star, while also destroying the awkward silence. Unfortunately David too decided to add his input.

"Honda 250, huh?" He asked while motioning towards Michael's motorcycle while giving it a once over.

"That's right," Michael said in away that showed that he had a lot of pride in his voice.

"C'mon, Star, climb on," David said after nodding to Michael's answer, while Star looked a little hesitant to listen to what David said.

"Star?" Michael asked in a hurt voice as Star gave him an apologetic look before climbing on behind David.

"Oh man that has to hurt," I mumbled before placing my hand on Michael's shoulder and adding.

"Listen man, there is more fish out there swimming around waiting to jump onto your boat. Some...will be really uninvited, may take all your crap, leaving you homeless with no kid, heck some may leave you with crabs. But hay if you want....I can introduce you to big booty Judy, how about that? I mean at lease this way you wouldn't die because you messed with some bikers dude" I said while attempting to lure him away from making a horrible mistake....like in the movie, sadly 'someone' had other plans.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asked which lead to Michael nodding with a look of confusion on his face, which lead to David gunning his engine which lead to Michael to understand the meaning of David's words.

"Dude, come on man," I said but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other since Michael said,  
"I can't beat a Triumph." 

"Come on," I groaned before turning to leave since I didn't want to be apart of this. I mean sure I know that wouldn't killed Michael but what about me? Not going to take that chance.

"You don't have to beat me Michael." David said with a pause while looking at my direction with amusement as I continued to mumble under my breath about crazy cousins and their dumb quest for booty, before adding.   
"Just try to keep up." 

It was then that something amazing happened as I was only 7 feet away since I was in the middle of walking off.

"Okay we are in," I heard my beloved cousin say.....yeah this fool volunteered me! Quickly turning in his direction while placing a hand over my heart and leaning back a little as my face had a , 'really', expression. [Can anyone tell me where I got this for? XD Just wondering]

This cause the Lost Boys to chuckle while Michael remained oblivious to what I did behind him as he was to focused on staring at Star.

"Dude I don't want to be apart of your suicide mission," I said while continuing to look at him like he was crazy...which lets face it he is.

"Aww, you don't trust us?" Marko asked with a grin on his face that he was well known for.

"No, I mean sure you are all, like really hot but not hot enough for me to willingly want to die," I said like it was a pretty obvious answer while also doing weird hand movements.

"Don't worry girl, we would never hurt a pretty thing like yourself," Marko said grin growing as I pouted while not really knowing how to respond since its pretty rare for anyone to give me a compliment. Plus am I the only one that is paranoid that the guy is only joking when he is giving a compliment.

"Fine, I guess I'm in," I said reluctantly while inside I was already writing my will and blaming both Michael and adorable dudes, the last being my ultimate weakness. 

With that Michael got on his bike, but before I could follow Marko called me over towards his much to my surprise. Not seeing any reason to say no, plus from what I can remember from the movie, I believe its in my best interest to abandon Michael for Marko....not really a hard choice.

"Better hold on tight," Paul said from next to me with a laugh before gunning his engine like the other before following after David and Dwayne.

"You heard the man, you better hold on," Marko said teasingly before rocketing forward causing me to yelp a little as he followed the others with Michael not to far behind.

'I wonder how this is going to turn out,' was the thought that ran through my head as I tighten my grip around Marko as he followed after the others.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment if you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Vamps will be Vamps  
The ride to the Bluff was as terrifying as I thought it would be. Not a good first experience if you ask me, since 90% of the time I keep rotating between almost passing out in fear or questioning Marko if he was secretly trying to kill me. I was not comforted when my only answer was a laugh that was joined by Paul on some occasions.

Once I began to notice that David and Michael was know ahead of us, I braced myself for what was about to happen next. Watching as Dwayne, Paul, and Marko came to a complete stop as David and Michael pushed forward towards the edge of the cliff before they to slam on the brakes which mainly only lead to Michael falling off his bike.

"That's got to hurt," I said while resting my chin on Marko's shoulder who smiled at my statement.

"Aww it's not that bad babe," Paul said while throwing and arm around my shoulders, pulling me off the bike and to his side.

"Oh, I know but knowing Michael it's more of a pride thing," I said and just on time since Michael then proceeded to punch David which lead to the boys moving to hold him back as he continued to call out David to fight him. 

It was then that David surprised the others who thought that he was about to end Michael by simply smiling at him before asking.  
"How far you willing to go, Michael?"

\-------------------------------  
After all of that we are know walking into the famous Lost Boys hideout, and just like in the movie the entrance was filled with signs that read. 'Condemned,' 'Unsafe,' and 'unlawful to go past this point.' 

 

As we entered the opening in the rock Michael's eyes widen at the sight before him, I mean who can blame him the Victorian style hotel lobby was pretty cool...although it can't beat the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's lair from the 2014 movie on down. 

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about 80 years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Adreas fault," David said with pride once he saw our facial expression,before adding.  
"In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack."

"Man, you wouldn't believe the cool stuff we've found in here," Paul said from his place on the fountain while lighting a joint before beginning to walk around the fountain's edge in amusement.

Talking a seat next to Marko who begin to play with his pigeons while every know and then he would show off a little which caused me to chuckle every know and then.

 

"I never took you as a bird lover," I said which to tell you the truth it was a surprise for me when I saw it in the movie.

"Well we have been known to surprise people," he said while giving me a secretive smile which caused me to smile since it wasn't that much of a secret to me...not that he will ever know.

It was then that I noticed that Michael was staring at Star who was returning his stare.  
"C'mon, Michael. I want to go," Star said causing Michael to smile and me to frown since she totally forgot about me. 

"Tch, its not like I wanted to hang with you anyway," I mumbled which caused Marko to chuckle and playfully bump into my shoulder.

"Don't worry sweet thing I enjoy your company," Marko said with his signature smile which I returned while saying.

"Sure you say that know," before turning my attention back to Michael and Star.

"No. Stick around," David said while taking a seat in his wheelchair all while keeping his attention on Michael while every know and then glancing at Star.

"We were gonna grab some food," Michael tried to explain while still glancing at Star before turning his attention to David.

"Good idea," David agrees before turning to Marko and saying, "Marko, we're hungry." Was all he had to say before Marko nodded and stood to leave. Yet, not before asking if I wanted to go.

"Sure why not," I said before getting up and following him out, but not before waving at Paul and Laddie who was now racing around the fountain as Dwayne sat in a chair who nodded.

"So where are we off to?" I asked already knowing the answer as I eased myself onto the back of Marko's motorcycle.

"Chinese, unless you are craving for something else," he said while glancing back at me while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No, Chinese sounds good," said with a smile while leaning closer into him as he nodded before taking off.

Once we where there Marko got a ordered both Noodles and rice for the group before turning to me and asking what I want.

 

"I don't know why you guys only eat noodles and rice. You should try some of the other things that they have to offer," I said while ordering pork stuffed dumplings mixed with rice and a spoon cause I can not eat with chop sticks.

"Pork...dumplings?" Marko asked while giving me a funny look with a smirk.

"I didn't stutter , how about once we get back I'll share with ya?" I asked as the Chinese woman handed us our food while offering to put it in a box to make it easier to carry which we agreed to.

"Sure but its on you if I don't like it," Marko said as he handed the box to me as he got on his bike with me following after.

"Trust me, I'll take full responsibility. Anyway please drive carefully," I pleaded while trying to get into a comfortable position as I wrapped one arm around his waist while the other held tightly onto the box of food.   
"The last thing I need is a visit to the hospital." I said with a nervous chuckle.

 

"Don't worry babe I wouldn't let anything happen to you," He said while gently patting my hand around his waist before taking off back towards the cave where the others were.

\-------

"Chow time!" Marko called out as we walked through the entrance while David took two cartons out of Marko's hands before heading back towards where Michael was sitting.

"Guests first," David said while holding the carton full of rice out to Michael who hesitated.

Chuckling softly as I handed Dwayne and Laddie theirs while Marko gave Paul his, the two of us made our way back to where we sat at first to eat our own food.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong," David said egging Michael on, who took the carton of rice warily and began to eat.

"So pork dumplings?" Marko asked teasingly as he shifted closer to me while wiggling his eyebrows causing me to chuckle before scooping one up on my spoon and lifting it to his mouth.

"Well go on," I said with a smirk since I know he's going to like it, I mean come on they are litterly eating PLAIN rice. Plain, so anything is better.

Watching with a growing smile as he took small but satisfied bites, I couldn't help but giggle at his face of awe. 

"Not bad," he said as he helped himself to another dumpling.

"See I told you, also if you mix it with rice or noodles its way better," I said while taking a dumpling for myself as I shared my food happily.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David asked causing me to pause as Michael looked at David in confusion while the others [minus Star] looked up in amusement.

"What?" Michael asked David.

"You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David asked while smirking as he waited for Michael's reaction who looked into his carton before jumping up and spitting out the, 'maggots' while also throwing the carton onto the floor.

This caused the boys to laugh at Michael's horrified expression which Star didn't like.

"Leave him alone," Star demanded which earned her a look from David before he turned back to Michael.

"Sorry, Michael. No hard feelings, huh?" David asked in false innocents before offering Michael a carton full of noodles, which causes Michael's face to twist into disgust since he thought he was looking at a carton full of worms.

"Here, try these noodles," David said with a smile as he moved the carton closer to Michael.

"Worms!" Michael managed to shout out as he turned away from the carton.

"Worms?" David asked before tilting his head back and pouring the noodles into his mouth which causes Michael to know gain a sick expression before grabbing David's arm.

"Don't, stop!" Michael yelled.

"Why? They're only noodles," David says while holding the carton out to Michael again showing him that it was just noodles,which caused the others to laugh again at his expense.

"That's enough!" Star shouted which earned her both a look and a, 'chill out girl,' from Paul.

It wasn't long before David told Marko to get the, 'wine', and well you already know what happened. With Michael taking a sip, [I was offered but I said I didn't drink] and the boys leaving me, Star, and Laddie behind as they left to go celebrate with Michael.

It was then that I spent about 20 minutes waiting for them to return...well just the boys since they already dropped Michael off, or that's what they told me.  
It was then that I was taken home by Marko as Paul came with us but only to bring Michael's motorcycle back and drop me off at my apartment.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a smile as I gave the two of them a hug, while adding.  
"Also if you ever get tired of the same old same old, I'll happily cook you something," I offered since I really would like to have some bonding time with the group since in the movie they wasn't around a lot/shown a lot.

"Sure thing," Marko said with a smile before driving off towards Michael's house.

"See ya, sweet think! And I'll hold you too it!" Paul yelled out with a smile before driving off on Michael's bike while waving happily.

Returning the wave while laughing I quickly headed into my house while planing to wake up early so that I can shop for groceries in the morning just encase they do take me up on my offer sooner rather then later.

'They are not as bad as the movies make them out to be....well if you ignore the fact that they are vampires.' I thought before moving to get ready for bed.  
==============================  
Hey hope you like the chapter!! Review and vote :D  
Also the next few chapters [2 or just one] will be set during the time that Michael is dealing with his vampy side so it will mainly be about Kiyoshi and her bonding with the Lost Boys.


	5. Chapter 5 Night-Out

The next day I managed to wake up pretty early....well if you can say waking up at 1:45 PM to be early. Anyway, I gave a loud yawn as I stretched a little before moving to find something to eat, while making sure not to forget that I planned to go grocery shopping before 6:00.

After cooking up some sausage, egg, and extra buttery toast, I then proceeded to do the usual bathroom things before getting dressed.

"Hmm, maybe I should clean up a bit," I mumbled as I looked around my home that already looked clean but I couldn't help but feel paranoid that I may have left something, 'embarrassing', lying around that I don't need them seeing.

After spending an hour making sure nothing was out of place, I quickly moved to grab by keys and headed out to the food market. Once inside I was hit with the reality that I had no idea what to cook, like none.

"Crap, what am I supposed to make?" I asked myself as I walked down the aisle while silently grabbing a few sodas as I looked around, before deciding to cook some traditional shrimp fried rice since they seem to like Chinese food. [Looks more like the rice of the 2000s]

Once I had everything I needed I quickly paid for everything before heading home to start cooking. When I made it back home I then placed the sodas in the fridge along with a jug of sweet iced tea. Then I proceeded to start cooking the shrimp fired rice while making sure to make extra just in case they show up today and if they don't then at lease I will have leftovers for another time.

When I finished I then realized that I didn't have any soy sauce so I left the food in a pot so that it could stay fresh before heading out.

"It feels so nice outside," I said softly to myself as I happily breathed in the cold air that reminded me of home. As I continued to look for the corner store that actually sold soy sauce I was shocked when I felt a small body grab onto my waist. 

"Eh, Laddie?" I asked as I looked down in shock at the small boy who smiled up at me. 

"Hi Kiyoshi!" He said happily causing me to return the smile.

"Hey little buddy, what brings you here?" I asked while looking around for his brothers or Star since it was odd to see him by himself.  
"Are you by yourself?"

"Nope, Star is in the store over there," Laddie said while pointing over to a clothing store, causing me to nod when I spotted her looking throw some skirts.

"I see, well lets go accompany her, since I have to ask her something anyway," I said while gently taking his hand and walking over to Star who spotted us.

"Hello Kiyoshi," she greeted with a soft smile before asking, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing really, but I would like to ask you a question if you wouldn't mind," I told her while returning her smile.

"Sure, what is it you would like to know?" She asked while turning to look at me.

"Well I was wondering if you know which store sales soy sauce," I answered while giving a sheepish smile while using the hand that wasn't holding Laddie's to scratch my cheek in embarrassment, causing her to chuckle.

"Sure, although at the moment I am getting some clothes. Is it okay if I just give you directions?" She asked which I nodded too.

Listening carefully as she told me the directions to a store which was surprisingly not to far from where the fair was, I happily thanked her before getting ready to leave...Well that was the plan until Laddie spoke up.

"Can I go with you Kiyoshi?" He asked with pleading eyes which caused to to ruffle his hair as I chuckled loudly.

"I don't know little buddy, its really up to Star," I said while glancing towards her from my side vision.

"Can I Star, please I promise to be good," He begged which caused Star to sigh before agreeing which caused Laddie to cheer. It was then as we said our good-byes to Star when she called out to me.

"Wait!" She called out in a shout causing me to turn back to her with a confused look on my face.   
"Is....is Michael okay?" She asked softly while looking down with worry in her voice which proved to me again how much the two love one another.

"He's okay, strange, but okay," I told her softly before heading out with Laddie in tow.

As the two of us continued on towards our destination Laddie had to 'suffer' through my weird rambling.

"Wait so you was really attack by milk?" Laddie asked while holding in a chuckle. See this is why i like kids they are easily amused by weird stuff.

"Yep, I remember it like it was yesterday. I was starving and craving something to feel the empty void that was my stomach...and intestines. It was then that I began to go on my epic journey to the magical land known as the kitchen. I had to battle great creatures from, Mom'asaurus, Dad'ladon, and Sis'adactyl. All of them was fierce opponents, the battles would range from 2-5 minutes each, but in the end I was superior," I said while smiling proudly while puffing my chest out.

"Wait so what about the milk?" He asked with a confused look on his face which caused me to freeze up since I completely forgot about the milk.

"Oh, um...well once I reached the kitchen I opened the fridge and was shot by some milk that went, 'bad' and died," I answered simply while giving him a smirk and a thumbs up which caused him to giggle and ask. "Really?"

"Yes," I said while giggling myself before walking into the store Star told me about and bought some soy sauce before heading out to find Star since she wasn't at the store when we got there.

This lead to Laddie and I wondering the boardwalk and stopping every now and then to play some of the games that was around. We only won about one out of all of them since I suck at any game that involves actual moving. Man I hope the 2000s have the video-games and board-games I love from my old world. After a while we did manage to run into the Lost Boys which wasn't bad since I enjoy their company.

"Look who it is," Paul said while moving towards us and throwing an arm around my shoulders as Laddie ran over towards Dwayne who greeted him with a nod as Laddie showed him the toy he won earlier.

"I should be saying the same thing," I said while playfully shoving him as we walked closer towards the others.

"Hello Kiyoshi," Marko said behind his hand while sporting his famous grin...although it was shyer then normal....still cute.

"Hey angel face,"I said causally while sporting a grin as he gave me a shocked look along with a blush as Paul laughed wildly as David smirked along with Dwayne who shook his head.

"I see the two of you had fun," David said while leaning more into his motorcycle.

'I guess Star told them that the two of us was hanging out,' I thought before nodding.

"Yep, the two of us went on an epic quest to retrieve the magical soy sauce before rewarding ourselves an a peaceful sparing session in the fair," I said dramatically causing Laddie to groan in a playful manner.

"Please, no more," he pleaded causing me to chuckle as the others looking on with both amused and confused expressions, which Laddie added. "You don't want to know."

"Anyway, why do you need soy sauce?" Marko asked as he moved to stand on my other side while litterly wedging himself to my side.

"Well I made some shrimp fried rice and I forgot to get some soy sauce," I answered while waving my bag that held the sauce in front of them.

"That sounds delicious!" Paul said before adding, "Do you think you have enough for little old me?" He asked while playfully batting his lashes which didn't work to well since I am positive he is high since it was more like rapidly blinking.

"Yep, and if you want I also have some movies we can watch while we eat," I said while hiding my excitement at my new found buddies and I hanging out.

"Sweet," Paul said before turning towards David who was looking at us with his usual expression as he smoked. "So can we eat out at Ki-Yo-Yo's house?" He asked while still trying to pull off the lashes thing which once again didn't work, but David still agreed.

As everyone got on their motorcycles, with Laddie getting behind Dwayne and me being pulled towards the back of Marko's I then asked where Star was which they side she was currently at the concert that was going on.

As we pulled off I couldn't help but wonder what will happen next.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Anyway, hope you like it. I am trying to make it less of a drama and more of a happy/humorous story while not rushing the romance. Also review and vote please :3


	6. Chapter 6 You can never go wrong with Godzilla

When we finally reached my apartment I then lead them to the 7th floor were my home was, before inviting them inside.

"This is me," I said as they walked into my studio apartment and was happy with the looks of approval I received. 

"Nice place babe," Paul said as he already moved to make himself comfortable one one of my couches with the guys not to far behind. 

"Thanks, know I'll go and get the food, while you guys choose a movie to watch," I told them before walking over towards my kitchen and was happy that none of the food got burnt.   
"know do any of you don't like shrimp?" I asked as I pulled down my one of my favorite set of bowls and silverware while looking at them from over my shoulder.

"Can't say I ever had shrimp before," Dwayne surprisingly said as he watched as Laddie, Marko, and Paul argued over which movie to watch.

"I'm sure whatever you cook will be good," David said while giving me a smirk before turning back to watch the others in amusement.

"Got ya," I said while resuming my actions in putting the food in the bowls while silently thanking my past self from my original life in taking an interest in cooking.

"So what movie did you decide on?" I asked as I began to hand out the bowls of shrimp fried rice while also asking what everyone wanted to drink.

"Well at the moment we can't choose so we was going to as you what would you like to watch since David and Dwayne doesn't really care," Marko answered while taking his bowl happily and instantly began to eat. 

'I know that Chinese food was his favorite,' I thought while passing Paul and Laddie theirs which made me add, 'And I guess its theirs as well.' with a smile on my face.

"Well, how do you feel about Godzilla? I have all the movies," told them as I gave Dwayne and David their bowls and smiled as they nodded in thanks before looking over at the three by the movies.

"Sure that doesn't sound to bad, and man is this good!" Paul said while also throwing in a compliment which made me giggle a little.

" I wouldn't mind a monster movie," Marko agreed while throwing me a smile.

"Yeah, I love Godzilla!" Laddie said excitedly which made me smile at the two in return as I motioned towards wear the Godzilla movie was. 

Quickly moving to grab the drinks and one juice for Laddie I then headed back and saw that they choose the most recent one called Godzilla vs. Biollante which was an odd movie...well second to the Thing. 

"Nice choice, that one came out on tape last week," I said while handing everyone their beverages before taking a set next to Laddie and began to watch the movie. 

 

The night was pretty fun, after the movie we decided to play some card and board-games. This selection mainly made up of UNO [we stopped after the first 5 games since David is too freaking good at this game along with Marko], Monopoly [This was Dwayne's game all the way, & The Game of Life [this was Paul, Laddie, and mine game], lets just say during all this [mainly UNO] friendships was lost and and remade at some point. All in all it was pretty fun.

"Can we come over again?" Laddie asked as I lead them to the door while smiling.

"Sure my door is always open for you guys, expectantly you little dude," I said while bending down to give him a hug,

"Hey where is my hug?" Paul whined out playfully which caused my to chuckle and move to give him a hug which he excepted happily, although it was when I pulled away when I bursted out laughing when I saw Marko there next to me with his arms out and a large smile.

"Oh come here you," I said while pulling him into a hug and was shocked when he kissed the side of my head which made a large grin form on my face.

Once we broke apart I then decided to go on and hug David and Dwayne since I know for a fact that they would never admit to wanting a hug. After all the hugs was finished the boys left with the promise to come back over later tonight leaving me with a happy feeling in my heart.

'Man I love those guys,' I thought happily while moving to straighten up before going to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day I woke up to someone knocking at my door making me groan in my pillow since I was still pretty sleepy. Stretching before quickly walking down my stairs while shouting, 'Here I come,' I then looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Sam.

"Hey Sammy," I said happily as I opened the door and pulled him into a hug which he returned while sighing, which caused me to ask...  
"Hey bud, what's wrong?"

"Michael has been acting weird and moody so I decided to take off to get a break from him," Sam said as he moved to sit on one of my coaches while I closed the door with a chuckle.

"Well he is at that age," I said even thought I already know what was wrong but decided to not being it up yet.

"Sure whatever you say....Doesn't mean he has the right to be a jerk all of a sudden," Sam agreed while mumbling the last part with a pout as he pulled at the loose string on one of the pillows in his frustration.

"Hmm, well I think I have something that could cheer you up," I said with a grin before heading up towards my room while ignoring the look of confusion on his face.

With a large grin on my face as I raced towards one of my bookshelves that held my collection of comic books and picked out the one that I remember he was looking for in the movie. Grabbing it I quickly headed back down stairs while making sure to hide the comic behind me so he couldn't see it.

"Well what is it?" He asked while trying to look at what I was hiding behind my back which caused me to chuckle.

"Guess, its something you really wanted," I teased as my grin grow.

"I can't really think of anything at the moment," he said while grinning while his eyes brighten with eagerness only to brighten in joy when I held out the Batman #14 which was not easy to get if I can tell you anything.

"No way!" He shouted in disbelief as he took the comic from my hands as if it was a gift from god, causing me to smile happily.

"Yes way," I sang as he looked throw the comic before pulling me into a hug which I returned with a laugh.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" he chanted over and over again before pulling away.

"Hey its all good," I said before moving towards my kitchen.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked and shook my head happily when I got was a grunt since Sam was already to into his comic.

'I'm the same,' I thought fondly before continuing to prepare breakfast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's all for this chapter hope you liked it! Review and vote! :3


	7. Chapter 7 Out with the Guys

After Sammy and I ate breakfast, I dropped him off at VideoMax [along with his comic] before heading back home to change my clothes.

After getting dressed I then proceeded to waste time by thinking of a way to make sure the Frog brothers don't kill the Lost Boys. At the moment all I can think of is to either go to Michael's house and hide the comic, but the problem with that plan is that Sam can easily just go to the Comic book store the next day. Another plan is that I can just simply be there when they go to kill them, but that would bring up some questions from the Lost Boys...

'Ugh, this is frustrating,' I thought with annoyance as I face-planted into my bed with a groan as I tired to think of away that could solve all this without anyone really getting hurt.

"Well one idea is to make sure they don't traumatize poor Michael with their over the top feeding frenzy that ultimately scares him away. Which by the way I don't really get why you have to 'kill' to become a vampire I mean can't you just drink blood?" I asked to myself because that part doesn't make since...like at all.

"I mean can't Star and Michael just drink bag blood? Why are those loonies making everything so over dramatic....I bet is because they know what's going to happen to vampires in the 2000s media genre," I said with amusement as I rolled over onto my side and snuggled into my pillow with a grin.

"Well that's an idea, just keep it child friendly and Star and Michael hopefully wouldn't be so against it as much. Hopefully showing them that there is a grey area they would be more easy to get them on our side.....yet then that would only leave Max but I'm sure they can handle him if it doesn't work out. Or if they are not there when they show up...hmm so many choices," I added before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, hoping to catch some Z's before having to get up later to night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day I was once again awoken by someone knocking on my door, causing me to groan into my pillow before rolling out my bed.

"Coming!" I shouted so that who ever is at my door could hear me. 

Quickly moving to look through the peephole I was confused for a moment to see that someone covered it so that I couldn't see. 

'Wait what?' I asked myself in my head before pulling the door open and was instantly pulled into a hug.

"Hey girl, bet you didn't expect us?" A voice that can only belong to Paul which caused to to instantly return the hug before pulling away.

"Hey you guys, come on in," I said while stepping aside to let Marko and Laddie in along with Dwayne and David.

"So got any plans for tonight?" Asked David as he made himself comfortable in the same lazy boy chair from last time.

'Well someone obviously loves a certain chair,' I thought with a smirk as I closed the door and turned my attention towards them.

"Nope, I'm 100% free," I answered while moving to pick up Laddie and carry him with me towards were I was going to sit, causing the little dude to giggle the whole time.

"That's good," David said while nodding his head while giving the others a look which I pretended not to notice.

"Well lucky for you, you know have plans with us," Marko said with shy smile while throwing and arm around my shoulders as he scooted a little closer to me causing a smile to form.

"Can't say I'm really complaining," I told'em as I shifted Laddie into a more comfortable position, before asking, "So what do you have in mind?"

"How about a night out at the boardwalk?" David asked while leaning back in 'his' lazy boy with his legs crossed.

"Sure doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," I answered causing the others to release a cheer before getting up and leading me out of my home and to their motorcycles.

Riding with Paul this time as we headed to the boardwalk, which isn't far at all we then proceeded to the well known carousal. 

"You know I only been on one of these once in my life," I said as I attempted to get on a white horse but failed horribly because of my height, luckily Dwayne helped me after helping Laddie on one next to me.

"Really, I thought carousals are the next big thing," Marko said while leaning on the horse I was setting on, looking up at me.

"Yeah, but where I come from 90% of carousals are in amusement parks that you have to pay a lot of money just to get in. The only reason I got to ride one was because there used to be a mall that had one before in closed down," I told him while playfully swatting Paul's hand away as he tried to poke me.

"Well today must be your lucky day," Marko said while I chuckled in response before spotting David in front of us, who was once again starting beef with the 'Surfer Nazis.'

"David seems to enjoy rallying those dudes up," I said while nodding my head towards David which caused Paul, Marko, and Dwayne to head over in his direction and not a moment to soon since the guy that David was mocking decided to lung at him.

The 'fight' ended when another security guard, [diffrent from the first] came over and broke it up, causing me to shake my head.

'Dude when will they ever learn?' I asked myself before carefully sliding off the horse I was on before moving to help Laddie down so that we can follow the boys who was once again getting kicked off. 

"This seems to be an everyday occurrence," I stated with a smirk as Laddie and I walked along with them as they shot looks at the security guard that will not make it home. 

"You have no idea babe," Paul said as he gave Marko a playful shove who returned it with a grin on his face. 

As we walked around the boardwalk Laddie and I would stop to play some of the games the boardwalk with Paul and Marko joining every now and then. It wasn't long until Dwayne and David separated from the group to both take Laddie home and to check up on Star.

This left only me, Marko, and Paul to have a little fun before they have to head 'home.' Yet, I got the feeling that even though Dwayne was really taking Laddie home, David was not going to check on Star but go pick out their next meal. Also when they said home they meant to go feed.

"So any ideas?" I asked as Marko wrapped an arm around my waist and an arm over my shoulders from Paul.

"Well we can go cruising on our bikes," Marko suggested causing me to instantly feel a little since sure riding on motorcycles are cool but also terrifying, but with the adorable pleading look I got from both boys I reluctantly agreed.

As I followed them to their motorcycles I was silently cursing every fan-girl that always say how, 'amazing,' and 'exciting it is.'

'Tch, exciting my butt, more like a heart-attack on point,' I thought as Paul pulled me to sit behind him as Marko hoped onto his motorcycle before the two of them gunned their engine before taking off causing me to yelp.

"You better hope I die if we crash," was the only warning I gave them as they sped through the boardwalk and onto the beach laughing and shouting the who time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey I hope you like the chapter. I plan on starting back into the movie in the next one or maybe chapter 9. Anyway vote and review and thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Also so far people are asking for a harem pairing but if you have any Ideas I am willing since its the only thing stopping this story from being complete. Anyway comment about what you think :#3


End file.
